


safe in his hands

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [13]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: He likes fucking her against the door.





	safe in his hands

**Author's Note:**

> 013/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #20 – discover.

He likes fucking her against the door.

He likes holding one of her wrists in an iron tight grip above her head while forcing the other to hold the doorknob to this room he’s forbidden her to ever go into. His cock fucks her roughly from behind, he pants like a rabid animal in her ear and sinks his teeth into the skin of her neck so hard she thinks he means to draw blood, and for the entire time her hands must remain in place or he’ll stop and make her put them back, his own hand such a crushing, white knuckled thing on top of her own on the doorknob that she doesn’t know if he’s trying to stop her from turning the knob or trying to make her do it instead.

Because sometimes it’s like he doesn’t just _expect_ her to break her promise to not go into the room, it’s like he _wants_ her to do it and every day she doesn’t is some kind of foreplay – her teasing him, drawing out his frenzy, until the moment of climax.

Until the moment she turns the knob, enters, and becomes yet another of Bluebeard’s forsaken, nameless wives.


End file.
